Mikael
|Base ID = }} 'Mikael '''is a Nord bard in Whiterun. He tries to gain a reputation for his flirtatious behavior with women, whether or not it is desired. Interactions Located inside The Bannered Mare, he sings or plays his lute upon request. In a quest, Carlotta Valentia asks the Dragonborn to talk to him about leaving her alone. He can be persuaded, paid-off, or brawled. After he is convinced to leave her alone, Carlotta Valentia presents a reward of leveled . He has great respect for the Dragonborn, and dedicates the song Tale of the Tongues to them before playing it, like most bards. Personality Mikael is a very boastful and flirtatious man and has a very inflated opinion of himself, as evidenced by the fact that he claims to be a master at womanizing, though his intended targets usually feel discomfort around him. He also believes himself to be famous, stating that it is likely for strangers to know him and thinking that people in Cyrodiil still talk about him, though this is likely delusional self-fantasy. Sometime prior to the events of , he worked as a bard travelling through Cyrodiil. Quests *Rescue Mission *A Few Words with You *Hired Muscle Quotes *"I'm a bard by trade. Perhaps you've heard of me?"'' *''"No doubt they still tell tales of Mikael and his sweet songs across Cyrodiil, where last I traveled."'' *''"I enjoy steady patronage in The Bannered Mare. I do hope you'll watch me perform."'' *''"If it's a lady you're looking for, you best look elsewhere. Once Mikael gets them, they're got."'' *''"Some parting advice: women love sonnets."'' – If the Dragonborn is male. *''"Yeah. Take care of yourself."'' *''"It's the leaving that's hardest, I know."'' – If the Dragonborn is female. Trivia *He is the author of A Gentleman's Guide to Whiterun. In the book, he makes references to the fact that he is an Imperial, even though he is a Nord in-game. It is also suggested in the book that he has written other volumes, but these are not found anywhere in the game. *He is a possible hostage being held during "Rescue Mission." *If he is killed, he is cremated and his remains are stored in Mikael's Burial Urn in the Whiterun Catacombs. *Jon Battle-Born thinks him a "milk drinker" and an embarrassment to bards, as he only "plays for gold and the affection of wenches." *It is implied in dialogue that he had to leave the Bards College because he had an affair with a headmistress. *He was voiced by Jason Marsden, who also provides the voice for Onmund, Brother Verulus, and Quintus Navale, who all share the "MaleYoungEager" voice-type. *In dialogue, Mikael mistakenly refers to Carlotta Valentia as Nord, even though she is an Imperial. *If the Dragonborn kills Mikael, Ysolda will remark that her blood boils when seeing them. Bugs * Sometimes when in Riften, he will talk as if he were still in Whiterun. *If he is brawled, while on the ground he can still play songs. Appearances * de:Mikael es:Mikael fr:Mikael it:Mikael pl:Mikael ru:Микаэль Category:Skyrim: Bards Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Authors